Sita Vermeulen
Maria Sita Vermeulen ( Ilpendam , June 8 1980 ) is an EMA nominees Dutch pop singer and presenter . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Solo Career **1.2 2007/2013 *2 Virtual Sita: Wired Witch *3 Trivia *4 Discography **4.1 Albums **4.2 Singles *5 External links Biography [ edit ] Vermeulen made in 2001 participated in the program Starmaker and made several songs with other participants in the band K-otic , which grew out of the program. The first issue of this group was Damn (I Think I Love You) . A duet between her and Bart Voncken , another K-otic member entitled I Was Made To Love You came out as a single. Solo Career [ edit ] In December 2001 she left the band for a solo career. That month, the song Happy from the eponymous debut album, which in January 2002 was released. Together with Marco Borsatoshe sang on the occasion of the wedding of Prince Willem-Alexander and Máxima the song Walking on the Water . Then it was in the Netherlands rather quiet around Vermeulen, but in France they took together with the group Kyo Song Le Chemin on. That song was in January 2004 proclaimed a French radio station to the best French song of 2003. Furthermore, in 2003, presented an animated character in the form of a quiz Vermeulen on TMF . In November 2003 appeared the next album, Come with me . At the launch of the second single from that album, Popstar , it was announced that a magazine called Popstar would commence. Later it turned out April 1 joke . Especially for the French market came in March 2004 an album ( L'envers du decor ) with four French songs. The single Dance the night away''was the title song for the children's soap ZOOP . Vermeulen sang in the song ''if you can do something for the benefit of the tsunami in Asia . In December 2005 there was a single Vermeulen. The Christmas song "Because We Care" is written specifically for the program "Kids United" and the proceeds will go to UNICEF [1] . 2007/2013 [ edit ] Later, her singing career came to be. Scaling back Sita was engaged in presenting the program Jetix Max on Jetix . For this, they took along with Co Rowold the song "To the Max" on. In2007 she participated in the second series of the SBS 6 program Stars dancing on the ice where they never once enters the skate-off and end up in the finale ends with Geert Hoes . On March 17 , they showed a lift which she says she had saved for last. Eventually, she won the second edition of Stars Dancing On Ice with skating partner Slawomir Borowiecki . She was later joined with hoes, featured in the Holiday on Ice show Romanza. On 17 December 2007 she announced in January 2008 that it will do with the single "Sweet Pain" which is part of its Holiday on Ice show "Romanza" its Dutch comeback [2] . In November 2008 Vermeulen made in the radio Claudia d'r in from 3FM announced that she is working on a new album. Since November 2009, Vermeulen face of Disney Channel in the Netherlands [3] . This is she, together with the Flemish Dean Delannoit , together they present My Camp Rock, she also took a single on. Sita also made a music video in 2010 : School's Out special for the Disney Channel original series [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shake_It_Up Shake It Up] . In 2013 Sita was seen in the Flemish theaters in "The Tale Concert, the musical" production of Event Team . She was seen along with Belgian Topmodel therein Dagmar Liekens and singer / actress Wanda Joosten . Virtual Sita: Wired Witch [ edit ] The clips of Happy and Jerk was an avatar of Sita used also returned in other forms. In 2001 , the avatar was used in a comic strip in the magazine Hitkrant . As Wired Witch she lived in the factory of her grandfather and discovered that she had magic powers. In 2002 and 2003 the character was used on TMF Netherlands as VJ Virtual Sita . This presented (with the voice of Tamara Brinkman ) a quiz in which it seemed as if the avatar standing between the participants. Trivia [ edit ] *In July 2007 Vermeulen walked through a tick bite, the Lyme disease in [4] . *The musician Jaap Kwakman the 3js has played in the band of Vermeulen. *Sita was in the jury of the fourth season Stars Dancing on Ice . Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Category:1980 births Category:Women's music